Perfectly Ruined Moments
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Eight; "You're just upset because you know Adam is ten times more romantic then you."
1. Creeper

Elli had the entire day planned, which is why he dragged Clare to his hearse without telling her about their destination. The whole day was going to be just the two of them and was going to be perfect. He was so preoccupied with his plans that he didn't even notice he had left the passenger window down. He soon regretted that once he and Clare made it to the lake.

"It's beautiful!" Clare breathed, staring out at the lake. He glanced at her and smiled.

"You're beautiful." Eli said, staring at her. He smirked slightly when he saw the red crawl up her neck and onto her face. The smirk instantly vanished when a new voice interrupted their moment.

"Aww; you two are _so_ adorable."

Clare screamed and Eli jumped so high his head slammed into the roof. Both whipped around just in time to see Adam's head poke up behind their seats.

"Boo." He added as an afterthought; a mischievous smile sliding onto his face.

"Adam?" Clare gasped, her face growing red with embarrassment. Had Adam been there the whole time? Had Eli planned this whole thing? Make her look like an idiot in front of Adam so the two could poke fun of her later?

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" Eli exclaimed, making Clare feel slightly relieved. He sounded genuinely shocked, curious and _pissed_.

"Trying to mess with you and Clare." Adam said casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Slowly he crawled over the seat and made himself comfortable in between the two of them. Clare and Eli both stared at him.

"Ok; the better is question is how did you get into _my_ car?" Eli asked and Adam shrugged.

"Crawled through the passenger window." He responded simply and Eli's eyebrows rose.

"You fucking little creeper."

"Eli, language!" Clare exclaimed once she got her bearings. Eli flashed a smirk in her direction over Adam's beanie covered head before nearly flattening into his seat when the speakers blared Dead Hand.

"Adam!" he shouted, glaring at Adam. Adam smiled sheepishly and lowered the volume slowly. "What the hell dude?"

"My bad," Adam said before leaning back and making himself comfortable. "Now can you drive me home? My mom wants me home in like ten minutes and I have to pee like nobody's business."

"_Adam_!" Eli snapped, glaring daggers at his best friend. "Get out; you can walk!" Adam stared at Eli, appalled.

"But you're the one that drove me all the way out here!"

"It's not my fault you're a creepy stowaway!" Eli shouted back. Clare leaned against the window slightly and faced the two fighting boys. She couldn't help but smile slightly at their bickering.

"I'm not creepy and I technically didn't stowaway. If you had took the time to glance behind you instead of staring at Clare the entire drive here you would've seen me sitting there!" Adam shot back.

"How was I supposed to know there'd be a comic-book loving stalker hiding away in my car?" Eli asked.

"Because you're the all knowing Eli that should drive me home before I pee all over his car!" Adam said innocently, making Eli's eyes narrow.

"That's it!" he leaned across Adam and Clare and opened the passenger door. "Get out; you're walking! No way in _hell_ am I going to let you piss all over my car." Adam's eyes narrowed as well.

"Eli!" Clare gasped, not believing what he was saying.

"Fine then!" Adam snapped, "But I'm never letting you borrow a comic book again." Then he proceeded to crawl over Clare to get out the door.

"And get off my girlfriend!" Eli exclaimed, making Clare blush ever more. Adam wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out before finally making it out the door.

"You two suck!" he exclaimed, slamming the door closed. Eli sighed guiltily and peeked at Clare as Adam stormed away from the car.

"We can't just leave him…" he mumbled and Clare nodded her agreement.

"We can come back later." She said and he smiled.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah; don't ask where this came from XD I just wanted Adam to ruin a perfectly good EliClare moment with his awesomeness and this came up. I've actually almost done this before. I was hiding away in my sister's car when her and her boyfriend crawled in. They nearly left to the party when she realized I was sitting in back with my IPod XD

Don't you just love the awesomeness that is Adam? 8D

Love Me?

V


	2. Bladder Problems

Adam ran across the parking lot towards the hearse, his eyes wide and his hands clutching his phone like it was his lifeline. Eli's eyebrows furrowed and he paused in the process of unlocking the door. How had Adam known he was at a comic book store when he had been avoiding Adam's calls?

"Eli!" Adam panted, trying to regain his breathing. "I found you!"

"And how exactly did you find me?" Eli asked, one eyebrow rising slowly. Adam stood up straight and stared directly at his friend.

"Don't doubt my resources." Eli's eyebrow slowly raised more. "Ok, ok! My resources suck and I just happened to be dropped off a second ago." Adam waved his hand dismissively and Eli smirked. "That's beside the point! You have to talk to Clare." Eli's eyes narrowed and the smirk disappeared.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Adam gave him a look.

"Don't give me that crap." Adam said, rolling his eyes. "The two of you will be back to normal if you two just suck it up and talk to each other."

"It's not that simple." Eli shot back.

"Actually it is; you're just being stubborn. Now you are going to drive to her house before she leaves for break and talk things out with her.

"Fine; I'll drive to her house later." Eli said; just trying to get Adam off of his back. Once the younger boy was out of sight Eli would just mope around. Just as that thought crossed his mind he saw Adam's eyes sparkle mischievously and he held back a groan.

He should've known Adam wouldn't make things easy.

"I don't think so. You're going right now and I'm going with." he said and Eli's eyes widened.

"Why-"

"For one; I need to make sure you actually go." Adam said, shooting a glare in Eli's direction. Eli cringed slightly; amazed at how Adam was able to see right through him. "And two; I have to make sure you two don't kill each other. You have to make out, create a million Goldsworthy children and name all of them after Me." with that he climbed into the passenger seat. Eli finally let the groan out; knowing that once Adam made his mind up nothing would change it.

Giving in Eli climbed into Morty, just as Adam pulled out one of his trusty comic books. Eli eyed the comic book for a second before looking up at Adam.

"Seriously?"

"I need something to occupy the time," Adam said simply, shrugging as he flipped it open.

"Why are you here?" Clare asked, shocked.

"I kidnapped Adam and tortured the little guy until he agreed to go with me." Eli joked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He didn't want to admit Adam had forced him to go to Clare's and then tagged along to make sure they didn't kill each other.

Clare peeked past him and saw sure enough Adam was sprawled in the passenger seat, his feet on the dashboard and a comic book cradled to his chest. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the completely peaceful expression on his face as he nuzzled the precious comic book, and she knew for a fact that if it was anyone besides Adam with their feet on the dashboard that Eli would personally punch them in the face. At the thought of Eli the smile fell off her face and she stood up straight, her glare fixated on him.

"Well come in then!" Darcy chirped, opening the door wider and ushering Eli in.

"Can we talk?" Eli muttered. Clare sighed; figuring she didn't have any choice in the matter. Darcy had just been telling her to talk things out with Eli so it was the perfect time.

"Yeah…" she grudgingly agreed before leading him to the living room. When Darcy started to follow Clare shot a glare in her direction. Darcy raised her hands in surrender and retreated into the kitchen. Clare rolled her eyes and turned back to Eli, about to ask what he wanted when he cut her off.

"I'm sorry." He said, not meeting her gaze. Clare's eyes softened but she controlled herself. She had to be _was_ pissed at him, and she wouldn't let him off that easily.

"You should've just let it go." She informed him and he nodded in agreement, not bothering to form a witty response when she was right. When he didn't reply she continued. "You could've died Eli."

"But I didn't." he pointed out and her eyes darkened.

"But you could of." She shot back and her tone made him snap his mouth shut. Sighing in annoyance she ran a hand through her curls, thinking of the best way to talk things out with him when he was frustrating. He didn't even seem to care that he could've _died_ that night. He glanced up when the silence dragged on.

"But I'm fine…" he offered lamely and she glared at him.

"And what if you weren't fine Eli? What if you got stabbed that night? Do you have any idea what that would've done to _me_?" tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "I would've felt the same way you felt after Julia died." Eli looked up, pained.

"Clare…" he started, "I'm _sorry_."

"What if sorry isn't good enough?" Clare whispered, tears springing to her eyes, "What if-"

Suddenly the door was kicked in making all three of them jump and whip their heads around. Adam stood there, wide eyed and clutching the comic book for dear life.

"Adam?" Eli asked alarmed. Clare jumped up from the couch, wondering if a Fitz had escaped from jail and came back for revenge.

"I have to pee!" Adam whined and bolted towards the stairs. Eli, Clare and Darcy were all frozen for a second before Eli burst out laughing. Adam _would_ ruin a moment between him and Clare because of his bladder problems. Soon after Clare and Darcy joined in as well; making Clare practically forget that she was mad at Eli. It was just like old times; them laughing at Adam's unusual antics. Both of them glanced at each other and in that minute something passed between them, making Clare lean in and press her lips onto Eli's.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

You know if could happen.

Adam plays a really good matchmaker, if I do say so myself. After he helped Drew get Alli (even though Drew later on screwed things up because Bianca…)

This helped with the Adam withdrawal I am suffering through 8D And I've found the upside of me losing me voice; I don't have to talk to dumb a-holes that I don't want to! 8D It's perfect! (=

"Yeah it's all that SLUT'S FAULT!" most epic moment in AFD. How Drew randomly yells that when Bianca walks by and everyone gives him 'WTF?' looks XD Ammmmaaazzziiiinnnng~

I apologize for any OOCness D=

Love Me?

V


	3. Grass

Clare felt her insides squirm and her patience drop as Eli slowly leaned in to kiss her. She knew he was teasing her and she would've hit him, if his lips didn't meet hers at that exact moment. Just like the first time they ever kissed she felt the sparks and was surprised there were no fireworks going off in the sky. She immediately leaned in and kissed him back, allowing him access to her mouth. The grass itched her legs but she felt it was the best thing in the world when she found herself on her back.

Adam threw grass at them.

"Seriously?" he prodded, peering at them from around the video camera. "We're supposed to be working on a project for English; not filming a porno." He flipped off the camera.

"Oh…" Clare mumbled, a blush creeping up at neck as she remembered where they were. "Right, sorry." Eli smirked.

"We are _not _doing a take two; let's just skip to the part where you are both shot." Adam smiled devilishly as he lifted up the squirt gun.

"You would want to do that part." Eli muttered darkly.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I felt bad for Adam during the whole Romeo and Juliet scene xD And I wondered; what would happen if Eli and Clare didn't continue with the scene and just made out? Our precious Adam would be in the most awkward position ever XD Especially since he'd be videotaping the entire thing!

I know it's short but I just wanted to show you all that I'm not dead XD

Anyway; I don't really have a lot to say here XD I'm going to go off and work on the sequel to _I'm Not A Girl_ called _Overcoming Struggles_, and finish my homework then go to bed D=

Adios! 8D

Love Me?

V


	4. Worse

Eli's eyes snapped away from the TV and over to the door when he heard someone ring the bell. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he glanced over at Adam's sleeping form. The bell ringing didn't seem to bother him since he was still sprawled over the edge of the couch with his lips partly open. Peeling himself from the couch Eli made his way over to the door. When he opened it he was pleasantly surprised to see Clare on the other side.

"Clare?" he asked and the red head forced a tiny smile.

"Hey Eli." She shifted uncomfortably on his doorstep and they stood there awkwardly. "Can I-um-come in?"

"Oh-Oh yeah." He said, mentally kicking himself for being such a loser. He couldn't help himself; he didn't expect to see St. Clare on his doorstep at midnight. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Something had to be up. She wouldn't just randomly show up at his house.

"Just fighting." She admitted, feeling like an idiot for showing up at his house. It had been a spur of the moment thing. All the yelling hadn't helped her get to sleep so she slipped out the window instead of sitting on the computer. The only house she could think of going to was Eli's… or Adam's. Eli's was closer though and he always listened to her whenever she wanted to talk. Adam listened as well but he was probably up late watching horror movies and wouldn't be able to hear the door over Drew's terrified screams. Eli nodded in understanding, wondering what would be the best way to comfort her.

"Is it getting any better?" he said, mentally kicking himself for asking something so stupid. How could fighting get any better? Clare shook her head.

"Worse."

"I'm sorry." Eli said before pulling her into a hug. She seemed to freeze at the sudden touch, not really expecting it. Eli froze as well, not knowing _why _he had started to hug her. Before he could drop his arms though, Clare wrapped her own arms around his waist. The two just stayed like that. He knew she was holding back tears and didn't want to cry in front of him, which is why he never pulled away.

Adam lifted himself from the couch with a major case of (_adorable_) bed head and a cheesy smile on his face as he noticed his two best friends hugging each other.

"Well aren't you two _cute_." He teased, making the two jump apart.

"He was there the whole time?" Clare exclaimed; her eyes wide with embarrassment and a blush coating her cheeks.

"I thought he was sleeping!" Eli said defensively.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's short! Don't judge D:

I actually wanted this to be some long, mushy conversation between Eli and Clare that would lead into a long hug like that but I'm not very good with the mushy, romantic stuff D: Sorry!

Love Me Anyways?

V


	5. Bad Influences

Adam knocked on the door, holding his comic books in the other. He knew that Eli said he was busy studying but he still wanted to return the comics to him. The door was suddenly wrenched open and in front of him stood Eli's mom; Mrs. Goldsworthy. Adam shifted uncomfortably under the woman's gaze. She was a really nice person, sometimes she was too nice. Adam waited for the day when she'd snap and start acting more like his mother.

"Hey Mrs. Goldsworthy… is Eli home?" he asked awkwardly and Mrs. Goldsworthy smiled so brightly that Adam was nearly blinded.

"I told you last time that you could call me Victoria, Adam." Mrs. Goldsworthy said kindly and Adam glanced down. That just seemed too _weird_.

"Eli's upstairs." Eli's little sister, Samantha, said after popping her head around her mother's jean clad legs. A devilish smile slid onto her face and she giggled slightly. "He's with a _girl_." She said like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Adam's eyebrows shot up; wasn't Eli supposed to be studying?

"You're welcome to go up." Mrs. Goldsworthy said, smiling brightly again before opening the door more so he could go in. Adam nodded his thanks and shot a small smile in their direction before starting up the stairs. He was planning on yelling at Eli for ditching guys' night again as he ripped open the door. The words slipped up to his lips but he froze when he saw Eli and Clare kissing…err…_passionately_ on the bed. Eli's shirt was somewhere on the ground and Clare's hands were on his back, dragging him closer to her. Adam must've made some disgusted noise because Eli pulled away and glanced up at him, horrified.

"Adam?" he exclaimed, shocked. "What the hell-?" Adam's hands flew to his eyes childishly. The mental image of Clare and Eli kissing was forever imprinted in his mind; it was something he was never going to be able to un-see.

"Oh My God; I-I'm _blind_!" Adam shouted, trying to run from the room but slamming into the door and stumbling backwards. Clare squeaked in concern as well as surprise.

"How did you even get into my house?"

"You're mom let me in then you're little sister told me you were up here!" Adam snapped defensively, holding his forehead in pain. Running into doors was not a great pastime. Once he rubbed his head something seemed to click and his eyes narrowed at his two best friends. "Wait; I thought you were studying. That does _not_ look like studying."

"Eli what's all the noise-Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Goldsworthy burst into the room with Eli's little sister hot on her heels. She froze when she saw her son, half naked and hovering over the girl she met at dinner. "I-I don't think that girl is really a good influence on you Elijah!"

"Ew; mommy he's practically naked!" Eli's little sister said, giggling mischievously. Suddenly her eyes widened and she tugged on her mother's pants. "Mommy; is he trying to crush that poor girl?" she pointed enthusiastically at Clare, who was beet red. Adam would've snorted if it wasn't such an awkward situation. He turned towards Eli's mother.

"Thank you for letting me in the house Mrs. Goldsworthy but I must go now." Adam said giving an awkward salute before bolting. Eli's eyes narrowed; that little punk was not going to get away with that.

"Come back here you little rat!" Eli shouted, jumping from the bed and taking off after Adam.

"Ew; don't chase me when you're half naked!" Clare heard Adam shout from somewhere down the hall before she heard loud thumps. Someone had clearly fallen down the stairs.

"Elijah Goldsworthy; you get back here right now!" Mrs. Goldsworthy exclaimed, chasing after her son with her daughter giggling and following after her. Clare had a feeling she would never be allowed over again.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Would this be considered a crack-fic? xD It was supposed to be all serious and that but I turned it into this instead because this is _much_ more entertaining :D

Anyway; I hope I made someone out there smile or laugh xD I decided to do it mostly from Adam's point of view this time, instead of showing Eli and Clare then Adam bursting in (: I know some parts of it (ok; a lot of it xD) seem unrealistic and I know it doesn't really make sense but I'm too lazy to go and fix that xP

Love Me Anyways?

V


	6. Arguments

"Clare; I get that you're scared but-"

"You don't get it Eli," Clare sobbed, happy that the hallways were empty so that no one could see her in such a pathetic state. "Everything I love is leaving!" she choked out and Eli grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a very comforting hug.

"It'll be ok," he tried to soothe the hysteric girl before him. It killed him to see her in this state. She was always the strong one that wouldn't break down no matter what was thrown at her. To see her like this made him want to cry as well.

Not that he cried; because that would be un-Eli-like.

"No it won't!" Clare insisted, trying to pull away from a second before finally giving in to the hug. "Everything's falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop It." she whispered into his red polo, momentarily shocking her. Since when did he follow the dress code?

"Sometimes things happen that are out of your control." Eli whispered into his hair, remembering the time he had seen Julia ride off into the night and not knowing that would be the last time he'd ever see her.

"I know but-it's just-I can't." she was stuttering, trying to think of the correct way to explain it even though Eli already understood what she was trying to say perfectly.

"It's all going to be ok Blue Eyes." He insisted, tightening his hold on her and burying his face in her curly hair. He didn't understand why anything bad would happen to someone as perfect as Clare. She definitely didn't deserve to be feeling this much pain and he wanted to just take it all away.

"No it won't," Clare repeated, gripping his shirt and taking a deep shuddering breath. "I told you that everything I love is leaving, and that means you're going to leave sooner or later." Eli froze and silence followed Clare's shaky statement.

"What Blue Eyes?" he asked.

"You're going to leave to…" Clare whispered, so quietly that if anyone were in the hallway Eli wouldn't have been able to hear it. But since the hallway was abandoned he heard it loud and clear.

Did she honestly think he would leave her?

"That's never going to happen Blue Eyes." He said simply and she froze as well. "I would never leave you." She opened her mouth to reply but they heard a door slam open and she instantly pulled away, not wanting to get either of them detention because of the PDA rules. They both glanced towards the sound of the noise and froze. Adam whistled to himself and shoved his hands in his khaki pants; completely oblivious to the two best friends he hadn't seen in a while. When he did notice them a bright smile lit his features.

"Hey guys what's…" he froze and stared at the two of them. "Clare… you look upset." He pointed out the obvious. After a second of processing that fact he instantly rounded on Eli. "What did you do?" Eli looked offended and Clare bit back a giggle.

"What did _I_ do? Why do you assume this has anything to do with me?" Eli asked.

"Because you're afraid of commitment and have a habit of pushing Clare away…" Adam trailed off, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh my gosh; you two had sex didn't you?" Clare and Eli both froze.

"What?" Clare choked out.

"_No_!" Eli insisted. Adam's eyebrows shot up at their defensiveness and a slow smirk slid onto his face.

"Sure you didn't." he said slowly, a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry Clare; I'm sure no one will notice the fact that you're not wearing your purity ring." The couple both looked down at her hand and, sure enough, she wasn't wearing it. "Have fun!" Adam said in a sing song tone before shoving his hands back into his pockets and starting down the hallway.

"Oh God." Eli said, his head falling into his hands.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah; this makes no sense at all xD And it's so _fluffy_!

… You know you like it ;D

And this could totally happen; don't deny it!

Sorry for any OOCness!

Love Me?

V


	7. Death By Cleaning

"But I _need_ that," Eli said, clinging to the slinky like it was a lifeline. Clare's eyebrows rose slowly from her place on the bed. She pulled the box of stuff back to her chest.

"Eli; it's rusted." She pointed out.

"But that just makes it an antique." Eli insisted.

"Ask yourself if you could use it," Clare repeated and Eli's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok so maybe I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to do with a slinky-"

"Eli."

"But it really can be useful and-"

"Eli." Clare insisted, pushing the box out and jiggling it. "You have to learn to let go."

"But-"

"_Eli_." Clare warned and Eli sighed in defeat. He reluctantly dropped the slinky into the box with all the other items deemed 'useless'. She smiled proudly and brought the box back to her chest. "Good job Eli." She said kindly and a slow smile slid onto Eli's face.

"You're amazing; you know that?" he asked, "Being patient and helping me with all this." She shrugged, a tiny smile glued onto her face.

"I want to help you Eli," she said, "I told you I'd stay with you through all of this, and I plan to. Guess you're stuck with me." Eli's smile widened.

"Couldn't ask for anything better," he said, plopping himself down onto the bed. His gaze drifted around the room and over all the piles of things he had collected over the years. "You're probably going to be stuck with me for a while too."

"There are worse things," she teased before setting the box to the side. "Want to take a break before we tackle your closet?" Eli's eyebrows rose.

"How can I resist that tempting offer?" he asked, scooting closer before finally pressing his lips to hers. A second after there was a loud crash and a bunch of crap fell from his closet. The two froze; staring at the pile like it was an alien. Finally Clare started giggling and Eli joined it.

"It's alive!" he joked, before a noise came from the pile. The two froze again as it started shifting.

"Eli…?" Clare squeaked, pushing herself behind him. Eli stared at the pile in horror as it continued moving.

"Help!" Adam's voice squeaked and Eli looked around frantically. He had nearly forgotten his best friend was there and with his first sweep of the room he didn't see him. Then his gaze zeroed in on an arm flailing out from under a pile of… junk.

"Oh my God; Adam!" Eli exclaimed and Clare's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I can't breathe!" Adam wheezed; trying to pull himself out from under the pile of Eli's junk. "I'm being smothered by a-_OHMYGOD what is that_?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

Is it just be or have these become more and more crack fic-ish? :D lol. I guess that's what makes it so fun ;D This is kind of like an anti-stressor for me since I have a lot going on (:

Love Me?

V


	8. Hammock Time

Clare curled up next to Eli on the hammock like a cat. She yawned slightly and stared up at the stars.

"The party was amazing." She said and Eli nodded in agreement. When he realized that she wouldn't be able to see that nod he spoke up.

"Yeah; who knew Adam's plan would actually work." He snickered and she lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're just upset because you know Adam is ten times more romantic then you." She teased and Eli scoffed.

"I can be romantic," he defended his honor, "I'm being romantic right now. Laying in a hammock and starting up at the stars with the most amazing girl in the world." She blushed.

"Oh be quiet." She grumbled and he smirked. "And stop smirking." She could tell even though she wasn't looking at his face.

"You just know I'm right." He taunted and she rolled her eyes before adjusting herself so she could look up at him.

"Adam's still ten times more romantic then you." She said and Eli's eyebrows shot up.

"I'll show you romantic." He leaned in to give her a kiss. Before their lips touched the hammock suddenly flipped, sending the couple tumbling onto the ground. Clare shrieked and Eli made an 'oof' noise.

"What the heck?" he grumbled, making sure to watch his language around Clare. Both of them looked up at the person, clinging to the hammock and laughing their ass off.

"Adam?" Clare exclaimed, looking up at her friend. He continued to grip his sides from laughter before finally managing to control himself.

"That's for leaving me with all the cleaning." He snickered and took off.

"Get back here you boo-yah shouting freak!" Eli exclaimed, taking off after his best friend.

"You're just jealous because I can make boo-yah sound sexy!" Adam shouted over his shoulder. Clare smiled at the two boys, glad that Adam was still his same-old self even after Fiona's no-show.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D:

**Author's Notes:**

(: ACE alliance for the win! Isn't that a fricken amazing title? ACE alliance? :D I got it from the totally amazing BeRightThere~(:

Lol~ I still can't believe Fiona wouldn't show up at Adam's amazing party ): But, from the promos, it looks like she might make up for it ;D

And is anyone else looking forward to the RileyZane awesomeness? :D It's so cute how Zane ducks away from Riley the minute his mom gets in the room (: And I really hope Riley comes out to his mom and she accepts him for it~

Bianca's back! Woot, woot! (: And apparently so is Fitz! (:

:/ it kind of ticks me off that they keep going on with the EliClare and Fitz thing going on. I mean, I love EliClare and all, but I think they should focus on different characters. And Fitz shouldn't be showing up at Clare's door in the rain D: He should be showing up at Bianca's or Owen's or something and give them a little more background.

I doubt I'll get my wish D:

Love Me?

V


End file.
